MYSTERY TRAINER?
by Ndogg
Summary: nothing major


I guessed you watched or have pokémon: The First, Second, or Third movie. I hope you have strong stomachs. There's some Violence and some bloodshed in this story. (Not in that order) Happy reading!  
  
It all started like a normal day in Pallet. The trainers just waking up. Except for two.  
  
Ash asks, "How's the breakfast Misty?" Misty replied, "Depends, did you make it, or with a little help?" Ash blushed and added, "A little. Pikachu stirred the bowl while I held it for him, and Togipi cracked the eggs. We have some chefs on our hands."  
  
Misty nodded and said, "We do. That's why the eggs taste good." While Ash and Misty was finishing their meal, someone walked from Cinnabar on a Dewgong to hunt down on someone. But who will come to Pallet on a Nice Saturday?  
  
As we see Ash and Misty washing the dishes, Professor Oak is watching over a new pokémon. Professor Oak exclaims, "A Fighter aren't you? We'll change that!"  
  
(As He throws a ball at the Pokémon, the two lovebirds walk in to check on him)  
  
Ash asked, "What's the matter Oak?" He replied, "A power pokémon I found won't cooperate. You can have him if you want. From my research, It's a Ho-oh. For Misty, a Lugia."  
  
Misty added to Oak's phrase, "You remembered how I LOVED water pokémon!"  
  
Oak added, "Be careful you two, these pokémon are powerful! They NEARLY killed the legendary dogs at the burnt tower."  
  
The dark Figure approached Pallet. The two trainers left the lab. The figure spoke to them, "Hello fellow trainers of Pallet. I challenge Ash Ketchum to a battle. Three on Three battle. Then Misty Waterflower. Deal?"  
  
Both Simply nodded.  
  
The Figure walked into the light. It was.. GARY'S SISTER??  
  
As the two battlers got into the grass. Miss Oak picked out a pokéball from her belt, the same with Ash. Ash called out Bulbasaur. Gary's Daughter called out Vulpix.  
  
'Oh Crap' Ash thought. 'Weakness. Let's get to it.'  
  
"Solar beam Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled as Gary's sister yelled 'glare'.  
  
The dust gathered. Both trainers covered their eyes. It settled. One of Vulpix's tails fell off when the beam hit. Vulpix started to groan from the pain. Bulbasaur just evolved into Ivysaur after one battle out of three. Luckily, it knew poisonpowder as well as sleep powder. Ash gave a grin. "Next pokémon please."  
  
She gumbled and Vulpix went in her pokéball. "Dewgong, go!" She said flinging the ball in midair. "dewgong-gona-gong!" It exclaimed popping out of his home.  
  
Ash again had that smile on his face. "Sleepower!", "Ice beam!" The two attacks met. Both pokémon got hit. Ivysaur got back up. "Solarbeam." Ash said finishing up the battle.  
  
And thus he did. Dewgong got battered. She called him back. Ash stuck out his arm in respect. She shook his arm in honor of a good battle. But then, She tackled down Ash and Frenched him, after about ten seconds, he broke the kiss saying, "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" She replyed with a "Sorry. I need to get my pokémon to the nearest center." "No problem Miss Oak." Ash added.  
  
Ash called out his Pidgeot to help him fly to the nearest pokémon center. Ash opened the door to allow ladies to go in first. Miss Oak gave her pokéballs to Nurse Joy. Ash offered to buy her some lunch while Joy was attending to her pokémon. They gladly accepted.  
  
During the middle of lunch, Nurse Joy called for Miss Oak. Luckily, they finished their meal, leaving a tip. Chansey and Blissey gladly picked it up.  
  
"Miss Oak, your pokémon are healed. Be careful next time you battle." Joy quoted. "I will. Thanks." Gary's sister quoted as she walked out the pokécenter.  
  
As she stepped out of the building, she pushed her fist back, and BOOM! right in Ash's face. Misty tryed to break up the fight, but she got involved. It turned into a cat fight. Ash broke it up, but he got a black eye from the fight.  
  
"I believe in the phrase, no one believes in the story of a black eye! Ow! Miss Oak, call your dewgong out and ice beam my eye please."  
  
She questioned, "You sure?" "Positive, I'm used to being shocked by Pikachu too much, I should be able to take in His Ice beam." Ash replyed.  
  
She said and said "Alright. Dewgong, Ice beam!"  
  
(He ice beams Ash's Black eye and it swells down)  
  
"OK, i'll be able to ice it down in the next city or town. Thanks Miss Oak." Ash said, embrasing her as a thank you, as Misty pulls him away like Brock.  
  
Ash said to misty, "Thanks, I was getting too carried away."  
  
Misty added, "Your luck'y im not the jealous type."  
  
Ash exclaimed, "Yeah, you can say that Mist. We need to go to Viridian City. No Pokémon for us to fight. Let's just get on Pidgeot and get there before it rains."  
  
Ash called out his pidgeot and they went to the pokécenter where a fimilar face was there.  
  
"Hey Gary." Ash exclaimed waiting for Nurse Joy.  
  
"Yo, Ash. I see you met my Sister. She give you that black eye?" Gary Asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that." Ash replyed getting an ice pack and lying down on a couch in the pokémon center. "How's your girlfriend Gary?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it. She dumped me for some reason. Her ditto's drove me crazy. I left and never returned to her. After I left, they put on a Good show. I never supported her. I fell bad for her." Gary said.  
  
"I saw that show. It was good. *under breath* she let us in for free for saving her dittos from Team Rocket."  
  
"Lucky you." Gary replyed. "My sister is a handful to calm down. She already beat the eight gym leaders to go to the Indigo Plateau. There's one pokémon she loves."  
  
(Pikachu pops out of Ash's Backpack)  
  
"That'll be the one." Gary answered his own statement.  
  
"I love Pikachus! They are sooooo cute!" Gary's sister said, as Pikachu gave a chibi look to her like this: ^_^. Pikachu hugged her as a hello.  
  
But when Gary came close to Misty, Ash smacked his hand and said this phrase heard around the world, "Hands off the Merchandise! Your Sister done Frenched me."  
  
"KRISTEN!" Gary Yelled. "I thought you loved ME more than Ash."  
  
"Sorry Bro. Won't Happen again." Kristen Replyed.  
  
As Kristen lean forward, she swooped Gary and Frenched him.  
  
"Wow!" Misty and Ash said as they see Gary and Kristen french each other.  
  
They released, both blushing, all their partner pokémon, both male and female kissed their crush partner of the opposite gender. 


End file.
